The present invention relates to GPS receivers. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for receiving GPS signals using two or more antennas.
A significant cause of errors in positioning systems is signal multipath propagation. Multipath is caused by positioning signals that are reflected from structures before arriving at the receiver. In worst cases, the positioning signals transmitted from the GPS satellites may be canceled by the multipath signals that may arrive at the receiver with 180 degree phase shift relative to the direct path signal.